Baby Naegi
by Davie232
Summary: A year has passed since Makoto and Kyoko got married. Now Kyoko is 9 months pregnant and she is due any day now.


"Ohhhh!" Kyoko groaned in pain. Makoto who was barely awake heard his wife's groans, and he quickly turns his bedside lamp on and checks his phone it was four am.

"Kyoko are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied. "It's just the baby is being restless tonight that's all. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"Kyoko it's fine, I need to be at the ready when your waters break," he said as he put his hands on Kyoko's belly.

It's been a year since the couple got married and they felt it was time to start having a family. Kyoko fell pregnant three months after the wedding. When she told Makoto that he was going to be a father he was jumping for joy.

Then she told Aoi and Komaru both women squealed in pure delight. Makoto told Byakuya the news, while the former Ultimate Heir said he didn't care. But inside he was delighted for the pair.

Finally, Kyoko told her grandfather and Fuhito was over the moon, and he said he would be there for her and Makoto.

"You're not kidding," Makoto chuckled as he felt his child moving around. "The baby is moving a lot."

"Tell me about it," Kyoko sighed. "I can't believe we are a few days away from seeing our child."

Makoto moved his hand away from Kyoko's stomach, and he held her hand. "I know I can't wait!" He smiled.

"Makoto," she said softly. "I never did ask this, but are you hoping for a boy or girl?"

Makoto looked at his wife, and he began to laugh nervously. "Truth be told Kyoko, I really don't mind what sex our baby is. I'm more focused on your health as well as the baby."

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "Surely you have thought of names?"

"Yeah, of course, I have," he replied. "I bet you have as well."

"Um…I only have one name, and it's for a boy," she said.

"Right… I'm guessing you're hoping it's a boy then?" Makoto replied.

"Yes, I do. But if we have a daughter, then I won't mind. It's that I have this name in my head if we have a boy," Kyoko said softly. Makoto smiled as he leaned over and kissed Kyoko on the cheek.

"If you don't mind me asking, can you tell me the name?" He asked.

Kyoko moved her head to look at him and smiled. "Yes, the name I was thinking of was…."

3 hours later

Makoto was getting ready for work, while Kyoko managed to get to sleep. He was putting his suit on, he watched her rest in bed, and it made him smile. "Soon, it will be the three of us," he said quietly.

He walked over to his wife and kissed on the forehead. "I love you Kyoko," he whispered. He quietly left the room and headed down to the kitchen to pack his lunch. He heard a knock on the front door, and he rushed to answer it.

"Good morning Fuhito," he smiled.

"Morning, son, how is Kyoko doing," Fuhito replied as he walked into the house.

"She is the same… Fuhito, I know you must be sick of me saying this to you. But thank you for coming every morning to look after Kyoko while I'm at work."

"Makoto it's fine," Fuhito smiled. "I did promise you and Kyoko that I would be there for you both. Besides you, two must be getting excited in a few days times you will be a father and Kyoko will be a mother."

"Yeah, hopefully, it will be a few days time, and my fantastic luck won't tempt fate and cause Kyoko waters to break today," he sighed.

"I take it that you have lots of meeting today?"

Makoto nodded.

"Don't worry everything will be fine. I promise you Makoto you have my word," Fuhito smiled.

An hour later

Makoto walked into the school and made his way to his office. He looked at his rota, and he moaned. At the number of meetings, he had over the next few days. He slumped into his chair and let out a sigh. ' _Once all these meetings are cleared. Byakuya and Aoi can run the school in peace_ ´ he thought.

"Hey Makoto," said a female voice. He looked up and saw Aoi at the door. "You feeling ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he sighed. "It's just all these meetings that I have."

"Well it's your fault," she said bluntly.

"Yeah I know it is," he replied.

"I don't see why you don't let Byak…Togami to take some meetings," she said blushing.

Makoto looked at her confused and then said. "On first names are we?"

"Stop changing the subject!" She moaned.

"Fine fine," he sighed. "Look Aoi; I wanted to make sure when Kyoko waters did break, you and Togami wouldn't have meetings to deal with when I'm off."

"Does Kyoko know that you're putting yourself of this amount of pressure?" Aoi asked.

"Of course she doesn't she would throttle me if she knew," Makoto said.

"I think she would do a lot worse than throttle," Aoi said darkly as she glared at him.

Byakuya then came to the door, "Naegi…." He paused as he saw Aoi giving Makoto a glare. "What has he done now Aoi…erm Hina," Byakuya said as he closed his eyes.

"Right own up the both of you what's going on?" Makoto demanded.

Aoi began to shake her head. "Oh stuff it," she said, and she turned to face Byakuya, and she kissed him. Makoto eyes opened wide in shock.

As did Byakuya eyes, he panicked at first, but he put his hands on Aoi hips. The kiss broke, and both of them began to blush.

"How long?" Makoto asked.

"We started dating when Kyoko fell pregnant," Aoi answered.

"I see, well I'm happy for both of you," Makoto smiled.

"If we can now…move onto more…important things," Byakuya said embarrassed. "I want to take today meetings of you, and I will take care of them."

"Sorry I won't let you do that!" Makoto said firmly.

"Naegi!" Byakuya said annoyed. "Why on Earth are you putting all this pressure on yourself days before your baby arrives."

"Because I want to make sure that you and Aoi don't have meetings to deal with."

"But why I don't understand, me and Hina…" Byakuya stopped, and he sighed. "Me and Aoi, have been in meetings before. We can handle it, let's say for talking sake, that you become ill with all the pressure and stress you're putting yourself under. Will it do Kirigiri and the baby any good? No of course not."

"Alright fine you win," Makoto sighed. He picked up the rota and got up from his seat and walked over to Byakuya and hands him the rota.

"Sometimes I wonder why you asked me to become acting deputy head. When you try and do everything by yourself," Byakuya huffed.

He took the rota, and he began to have a look at. His eyes widen in horror at the number of meetings that were taking place this week. He handed the rota to Aoi, and she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Unbelievable!" Aoi said in anger. "What do you think your playing at Makoto?" Makoto didn't reply as he watched Byakuya put her hand on Aoi shoulder. He nodded at her and then looked at Makoto.

"Your wife Kyoko Naegi is nine months pregnant, and she is due soon, and here you are trying to take on every meeting possible. So you can make me and Aoi life easier. What a pathetic joke you are Naegi!" Byakuya said in anger. "It's really nice to see that your thinking about us more than your own wife and unborn child. Maybe I should take a picture of this and send it to her!"

"Easy Byakuya," Aoi said calmly.

Byakuya took a big breath, and he calmed himself down. "I'm taking over all these meetings, and I couldn't care less what you say Naegi." Makoto looked away, and he shook his head.

"Makoto," Aoi said softly. "This reminds of the day that you and Kyoko got engaged remember how that went?"

"Yeah, I do," Makoto sighed as went back to his seat.

Aoi handed the rota back to Byakuya, and he looked at it again. ' _Some of these meetings are not even important. I will need to try and cancel some_ ' he thought. "Now if you will excuse me, Headmaster, I have meetings to get ready for. Also if you try anything funny, I will send Kirigiri a picture of this rota you have been warned."

Byakuya shot Makoto a piercing glare, and he left. Aoi began to shake her head, and she walked up to Makoto, and she gave him a hug.

"Please be more selfish, you're going to be a father soon," she whispered, and she left the room.

Makoto let out a sigh he knew that Aoi and Byakuya were right, he checked his phone to see a picture of him and Kyoko smiling with her baby bump showing. "Thank you Byakuya, Aoi for standing up to me and being blunt with me," he muttered to himself.

Makoto and Kyoko home

Kyoko was awoken from her sleep thanks to baby moving about. She reached to her bedside table and grabbed her phone; it was only 8.30am. She slowly got out of bed, went to the toilet and then headed downstairs

"Good morning Kyoko" Fuhito smiled.

"Morning grandfather," she replied.

"Would you like breakfast?" He asked.

"Not right now," she said. "I'm not hungry." She slowly sat on the sofa and began to rub her stomach.

"So you and Makoto feeling nervous yet?" Fuhito asked.

"Surprisingly we are both fine," Kyoko replied. "Give a few days though," she joked.

Fuhito laughed. "Well don't worry you and Makoto have Komaru and me."

"Grandfather, you have no idea how grateful me and Makoto are for you, Komaru and the others for helping us," she replied softly.

"Don't be!" He said. "All of us are just happy to help and be there for you and Makoto."

Kyoko smiled at her grandfather, and he returned the smiled. "Ohhh," she groaned. "This baby has been really restless in…" Kyoko stopped talking as she froze in horror.

"Kyoko what's wrong?" Fuhito asked concerned.

"My water has just broken there," she said shocked. Fuhito got up as quickly as he could.

"Don't move! I will get you stuff to wear," he said. He went upstairs as Kyoko sat there in shock; it was happening.

Fuhito came back down. "Here is new pants and socks along with a t-shirt and trousers. Put these on, and I will go back upstairs and pack more stuff," he said.

He made his way back upstairs, and Kyoko managed to get her clothes on. She grabbed her phone, and she began to call Makoto, and he thankfully answered.

" **Hey, Kyoko what's up?"** Makoto asked.

"Makoto…my water broke there. I'm getting ready to go to the hospital; my grandfather is packing things for me," she said.

" **Kyoko..I..I..can't believe it we were going to be parents. Are you ok?"** He asked.

"Yes, everything is fine. I will meet you at the hospital ok?" She said.

" **Y-yes of course, I love you Kyoko."**

"I love you too Makoto bye." She put her phone in her pocket, and she saw Fuhito with carrying a bag.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes let's go," Kyoko said.

Hope Peak's Academy

Makoto sat in his office stunned. He couldn't believe it, and he remembers what he said to Fuhito this morning. "Oh me and my cursed luck," he moaned. He quickly got up and left his office.

He headed for Byakuya office and without knocking he opened it, and he saw Aoi lying back on the desk locked in a kiss with Byakuya who was leaning above her.

"Getting ready for meetings are we?" Makoto chuckled. Byakuya face went completely red, and he turned away.

"It would be nice if you knocked first," Aoi replied annoyed.

"You're the one to talk," Makoto smiled. "Remember when you caught Kyoko and me kissing when you opened the door without knocking. Togami shoved a doughnut into your mouth to avoid you squealing."

"Yeah, I remember," Aoi blushed. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Kyoko water just broke, and I'm heading to the hospital the now," Makoto said.

"What no way! She is a few days early," Aoi said surprised.

"I know, she just phoned me there, and I'm shocked," Makoto replied.

Aoi got off the desk, and she walked to Makoto and gave him a hug. "Everything will be fine, Kyoko needs her husband more than ever," she whispered.

Byakuya turned around, and his face returned to normal. "It's a good thing I took those meetings wasn't it?" He smirked.

"Yes, it was," Makoto sighed. "Aoi, Togami thanks for standing up to me and being blunt with me."

"We are friends are we not?" Byakuya smiled. "Now get out of here, Kirigiri needs you. When you step your foot outside this building. Don't you dare think about us and any meetings understand?"

"Understood," Makoto nodded. "I will text you the good news when the baby gets here. Bye, you guys." Makoto left, and he rushed out of the school.

"Good ridden, honestly where would he be without me, you and Kirigiri helping him," Byakuya sighed.

"Where would we all be without him?" Aoi answered back.

"Good point!" Byakuya replied.

Aoi walked up to him and fixed his tie.

"Aoi, do you think I was to harsh on him when we were in his office?" He asked.

"You were a bit, but words had to be said. I mean the numbers of meetings he had were ridiculous," Aoi replied. "If you hadn't taken those meetings and Kyoko waters broke later. Makoto wouldn't have been aware, and he would have missed the birth of his child."

"You say that, but Kirigiri would have phoned us to get Makoto," Byakuya said.

"True, but what happens if we're both busy to answer our phones. Then Kyoko would be upset and alone," Aoi sighed. "I told Makoto to be more selfish after you left his office."

"Hopefully after what happened this morning, he will become more selfish," Byakuya replied.

Aoi smiled at him. "Well Headmaster Byakuya, I hope these meetings go well," Byakuya smirked, and he kissed Aoi.

"Everything will be ok Deputy Headmistress Aoi. I love you," he said blushing.

Aoi giggled, and she kissed him back. "I love you too Byakuya."

30 minutes later

Hospital

Kyoko was sitting on a bed; she was in a room by herself as her grandfather waited outside the hospital waiting for Makoto to arrive. She began to rub her belly. "Not long to go now until we get to see you," she whispered.

Kyoko couldn't believe it finally came to this. If she could go back in time and told her younger self. That she would fall in love, become a wife and soon to be a mother. No doubt her younger self would glare at her and would believe none of it.

Ever since meeting Makoto, she was no longer alone. She had someone who she could trust, and that trust turned into love. Soon they were going to become a family of three, and she couldn't wait.

The door open bringing her out of her thoughts and she saw Makoto walk in along with her grandfather. "Kyoko, I'm sorry for getting here so late the traffic was a nightmare," he said.

"It's fine Makoto, you're here now, and that makes me happy," she smiled. Makoto sat down on a chair that was beside the bed, and he held her gloved hand.

"If you need anything just say, and I will go and get it," he replied.

"Makoto the only thing I need is you to be here by my side," she replied.

"Don't worry I will be," he smiled.

"Son," Fuhito said, he hated himself for ruining the moment. "I've brought along jeans and a t-shirt for you. Since I knew you would rush from the school straight to here without going home to change."

"Thanks, Fuhito," Makoto replied.

"Very good, I will get us both tea, be back in a few," Fuhito said, and he left the room.

"Hey Kyoko, see if I were to ask you if it would be possible for Aoi and Togami to become a thing what would your answer be?" Makoto asked.

"My answer would be not possible," she said as she began to smile. "But I'm guessing they have become a couple?"

"Yes, they are, they started dating when you became pregnant," Makoto chuckled.

"Really?" Kyoko said surprised.

Makoto nodded. "Yes, Aoi almost called Togami by his first name, then when he came to see me he called her Aoi, and she said stuff it and kissed him shocking me."

"Interesting," Kyoko giggled.

"Yes it was, the pair were pretty mad at me this morning…" Makoto froze as he said to much.

"What did you do now?" Kyoko sighed.

Makoto began to laugh nervously and said, "I took on to many meetings this week."

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "Why I'm not surprised," she said annoyed. "Let me guess, the reason you did it was to make sure Togami and Aoi had an easy time running the school without meetings getting in the way?"

"You know me too well Kyoko," Makoto sighed.

Kyoko used her other hand to rubble her temple. "What am I going to do with you?" She said Makoto felt it was best not to reply.

"What is happening with the meetings now?" She asked.

"Togami said he would deal with all the meetings and I handed him the rota. This was before you phoned me," Makoto said quietly.

"Good, does he know that you're here?" She asked.

"Yes, don't worry. I spoke to him and Aoi, they were both in his office making out. I went into his office without knocking, and I caught them in the act," he chuckled.

Kyoko smirked, "I will be looking forward to seeing Togami again." She took her hand off her forehead and put it on her bump. "Makoto I need to be a little bit more selfish," she said.

"Aoi said that very thing" Makoto replied.

"Makoto I love you for who you are. But we are going to be parents soon, and I will need you to be here for us."

"Don't worry about that Kyoko, Togami was very blunt with me this morning. He called me a pathetic joke because I was thinking about him and Aoi more regarding the meetings when you were sitting at home nine months in and were due any day." He shook his head and sighed. "Togami also said what would happen if I took no well because I was putting myself under pressure. It wouldn't do you or the baby any good."

Kyoko was surprised that Byakuya would go this far, perhaps Aoi has softened him up.

"Kyoko I promise you that I will be more selfish when it comes to you and our child," he said.

Kyoko smiled. "Thank you, Makoto. I will need you with me every step of the way in the few coming months."

Makoto leaned over and kissed his wife, and he let go of her hand. "I promise, I will be there for you and our child." He held up his hand and stuck out his pinky. "Pinky promise" he smiled. Kyoko giggled, and she took her glove off and wrapped her pinky around his.

"Now it's the waiting game," she said as she began to rub her belly. "I hope you don't take to long to show your face."

Four hours later

Kyoko went into labour, and she got moved to the delivery room. Makoto was by her side, and he held onto her hand.

"Ok Mrs Naegi, I need to take big breath and push," said a female nurse.

Kyoko began to push and scream causing Makoto to jump. Kyoko started to tighten her grip on Makoto hand, and he winced in pain. But he fought through the pain as to remain strong for Kyoko.

"I can see the head," the nurse said. "One last push, you can do it Mrs Naegi!" Kyoko pushed again, and the couple could hear a baby crying. "Congratulation it's a boy," the nurse said smiling.

"Makoto…we..did..it," Kyoko said catching her breath.

"Yes we have," he smiled, and he kissed her forehead. The nurse weighed the baby and did a few checks. Then the nurse handed the baby over to Kyoko.

"You and Mr Naegi have a healthy boy," the nurse smiled. "If you two need anything, please come and say."

"Could you inform my grandfather and ask him to come in please?" Kyoko asked. The nurse nodded and left the room leaving the couple alone with their son.

Kyoko looked at her son for the first time, and she began to cry. "He is beautiful; he has your hair colour." The baby opened his eyes to see what the noise was, Kyoko and Makoto saw purple eyes.

"He has your eyes at least," Makoto smiled. "Kyoko thank you for giving me a chance to become a father." He put his hand up to her eyes to clear her tears for her. "So you ready to name him?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, I am," Kyoko replied. "Have you got any names ready?"

Makoto shook his head. "No I don't, the name you said this morning will do just fine."

Kyoko eyes widened in shock. "Are you sure?" Makoto smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure, go on."

Kyoko smiled at her husband. "Makoto thank you."

Fuhito came into the room, and he smiled brightly. "Congrats to the both of you," he said warmly.

"Thank you Fuhito" Makoto replied. Fuhito shook Makoto hand, and then he looked at his granddaughter.

"So do you have a name for him yet?"

"Yes, we do, Kyoko if you would do the honour," Makoto grinned.

Kyoko smiled, and she looked at her son. "His name is Jin Naegi," she said softly.

Fuhito was shocked that she would use her father name, but he a rough idea why she would choose it.

"I know this will come as a shock to you grandfather. But I wanted to name him after my father," she said softly.

"Your father would have been very proud of Kyoko," he said with a sad smile.

"I know he would be," she replied. "Makoto I think it's time you got to hold your son."

Makoto reached over and took Jin from Kyoko hands, and he felt proud. While Kyoko smiled warmly at the pair and felt proud of seeing her husband and son together for the first time.

An hour later

Hope Peak's Academy

Aoi and Byakuya were in the latter office eating their lunch. "I wonder how Kyoko is getting on," Aoi said.

"She will be fine," Byakuya replied. "She has Naegi with her."

Aoi phone went off, and she dropped her doughnut and picked her phone on. "It's a text from Makoto," she said as she opened up the text.

' **Kyoko went into labour an hour ago, and she has given birth to a beautiful baby boy called Jin Naegi. Both Kyoko and Jin are both sleep and doing great healthwise. Sorry for no photo, Kyoko wants things to remain private for now. Hopefully, we can get out tomorrow if we can then I will text you to let you know when you can come over.'**

Aoi beamed in delight, and Byakuya saw this. "Good news I take?" He asked. She showed him the text, and he couldn't help but smile. "We will need to go and them at some point," he said.

"Agreed!" Aoi said doing a fist pump.

"Seeing that text has renewed my strength for the rest of today," Byakuya smiled.

"Same here," Aoi said returning the smile.

Next day

Makoto and Kyoko home

Kyoko and Jin got the all clear, and both left the hospital. Which Kyoko was grateful for, she was starting to become bored.

She and Makoto were sitting in the living room along with Jin who was sound asleep in his crib.

"It still hasn't sunk in yet that we are now a family of three now," Makoto admitted. Kyoko giggled as she laid her head on Makoto shoulder.

"When we got married I felt complete, but now that we have Jin. I feel even more complete," Kyoko whispered.

"I agree with you 100%!" Makoto whispered back. "I have a beautiful wife, and now I have a beautiful son. I am living the dream right now."

The pair became silent as they watched the tv. Jin started to cry.

"Don't worry I will get him," Makoto said. Kyoko raised her head so Makoto could get off the sofa.

She watched Makoto pick up Jin, and it make her really happy to her to see them together. Makoto picked up a ready-made bottle, then he sat back beside his wife, and he began to feed his son.

"Kyoko, our life is perfect now," he smiled.

"That it is, I love you Makoto," she smiled.

"I love you too Kyoko," he replied.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


End file.
